Invisible Control
by LittleHandGernade
Summary: Addie Gilbert loathes the supernatural world her older sister Elena brings into their life. Worst of all, she hates how Elena treats certain people from that world. Addie was told to take control of her life and now she is. The thing is, how do you take control and make them realize when your invisible? [DamonXOc]
1. Prologue

Water cascaded in sheets along the dark, windy road. The rain flowed over the tar and made rivulets of mud along the side of the road, following the woods that thickened a few feet away. Addie stomped through the mud, getting a small satisfaction from the _squelching_ suctioning sounds from the ground trying to take her by her boot and the rush of air released when she had to force her foot up to make the next step through the muddy terrain. She had been walking in the rain for so long that she was soaked; Addie couldn't tell if it was tears on her cheek or if she had finally stopped crying.

Life could be such hell sometimes and everyone expected her to handle it perfectly. They expected her to be like Elena and keep it all together and write her feelings down in some book and that would somehow keep her from breaking. Everyone gave Jeremy a free pass because he had already started smoking weed before their parents died; it had just gotten worse after. _She _was the one battling with depression for the past four years and somehow she was suppose to be just fine?

Aunt Jenna watched her every night take her medication, as if she couldn't be trusted to take it on her own. Her parents and Jenna and Holy Elena and big brother Jeremy would all be pissed at her if she started cutting so she hadn't. She didn't even have true control over her body, she was so busy pleasing everyone else and being babysat. The exercise was as close to control as she could get. That's why Addie had to run; that's why she was out here in the hot, humid, summer rain.

Jenna and Elena had been talking about her mother again and about cheerleading. Aunt Jenna wanted to know if Elena was going to do it this school year. It was always about Elena with her mother. Elena this or Elena that. All Addie ever did was fight with her mother and have her mother tell her to be more like Elena. To be more girly. To quit all her sports and dress more feminine. Addie couldn't handle hearing about her mother or about how perfect Elena was in her mother's eyes. Instead, she did what she always did when things got bad; she ran.

It had only been dusk when she had started running but it was full on night, now. The clouds had rumbled in when she had turned onto the road leading out of town, almost three miles from home. Two more miles out and on the edge of town, the pain of running five miles had began to catch up with her. For another mile she had been stomping through the mud in anger, gaining that small sense of satisfaction of not getting stuck in what was acting like quicksand. She was thankful that the military grade combat boots she wore were waterproof; she could handle the soaked t-shirt and jeans but cold, wet feet would have been miserable.

Up ahead she saw a figure lying in the road. It was much too big to be a rabbit, squirrel, or any small game but the deer in these woods could get pretty big. This lump looked too flat to be an animal; getting closer it looked more and more human. Realizing it _was_ human, Addie ran up to the figure.

But it wasn't on the ground anymore when she got there. She looked around and suddenly a man with a devilishly handsome smile was behind her.

"What the hell?! You can get killed lying in the middle of the road, you idiot. If you're on a holy crusade for suicide, hey, I'm all for suicide if you hate life that much. I get being that selfish. Yet how can you be so reckless? Some driver could have swerved or slammed on the brakes to try and avoid hitting you. In that process, _you_ could have gotten them killed! That's just - that's - ugh." shrieked Addie, her voice scratchy and strained from all her crying.

The man stood there, his smile growing and his blue eyes taking on a dangerous shine. "I think the word you're looking for is still selfish. You might not be able to fathom killing someone but others are just that selfish," he smirked, walking back towards the edge of the woods to prop himself up against a tree.

Addie felt a sensation pulling her towards the raven haired man. She never really paid much attention to guys but she noticed the way his black hair fell in his eyes, plastered to his forehead by the rain, and his angular features. The eyes, a very unusual shade of blue, almost like steel but they looked like they held flecks of green from this angle, were most enticing. She couldn't deny that he was attractive.

"You'd do that?" asked Addie, cocking her head to the side. She could feel the anger rising up in her. Was it that he was so selfish? Or was it that he didn't care if a car accident happen? He could have been the thing lying in the middle of the road that made her dad swerve off the bridge. He could have been the reason that she and Jeremy were so screwed up and Elena was the miracle child, yet again, for making it out alive.

"Mhm," he smirked, propping one foot back against the tree. "I'd even kill you. Right here. Right now."

Addie looked at him for a minute. He definitely looked like he could kill her. If he killed her she wouldn't have to deal with being pissed off when anything remotely tied back to her parents came up. She wouldn't have to deal with having to live up to the standards set by Elena. She wouldn't have to deal with all the pain that came with remembering the past.

Addie just shook her head, feeling the hot tears versus the slightly cooler rain fall down her face. She couldn't believe she was contemplating this. Saying this. "Do it."

"If you're sure," he said smugly. He pushed himself of the tree trunk with grace and stepped up in front of her. The man raised a hand to her throat, his fingers splayed around the front of her throat. Slowly, he walked behind her and as he did so, he crushed down on her windpipe.

As he stood flush behind her, Addie began to feel herself struggle for breath. Instinctively her hand went up to her throat, trying to pry away the fingers. They only clamped down harder. Panicking, the training from the years of martial arts her mother hated kicked in. To keep him distracted, she still clawed at her fingers while her other hand curled into a fist and she shoved her elbow back, hard into his stomach, trying to go up under his ribcage or at least crack one. He doubled back in shock, his grip on her throat slackening. Addie had a chance to grab a hold of the man's wrist. She pulled the arm straight down, tugging it backwards under her shoulder until she heard something snap. It sounded like his shoulder. She brought her other arm up and used her hand to smash the man's elbow in the wrong way.

Turning around to face him, she saw the shock on his face but she didn't let it phase her; this man had been about to kill her. She shot out a foot; he was too close for a kick to the stomach so she improvised, using the steeltoe of her combat boot to take him down with a solid kick right behind his knee and a forceful shove, sending him flat on his back.

Feeling tears of anger and relief and all the pent up emotions she had been keeping since the death overtook her, manifesting as violence and loud sobs. She dropped down over the man, not wanting to look into his enticing eyes, and began slamming her fist into his face and chest and arms. At first she stuck to his torso, not wanting to damage his beautiful face but Addie wasn't gaining enough satisfaction from hitting hard, solid muscle. She wanted him to hurt. She wanted him to pay. She needed someone to feel the way she felt. The feelings of bones smashing under her fist helped; the blood gushing from his mouth and nose giving her a sense of freedom.

That's when Addie realized something was wrong. Something was off about this fight; it wasn't a fight. The man wasn't doing anything to ward her off; he was simply laying there. Bones in face that should have been broken seemed to keep breaking and breaking again under her first. His face shouldn't even be structured after so many hits but it was still as handsome as ever, even covered in blood.

The young man took advantage of the girl's slowing in attacks and use the moment to reverse the situation. He now had her pinned, holding her wrist down tightly on either side of her head. She looked so lost and broken. She looked out of control. Now, she looked like a literal mess, too; the tussle had gotten mud splattered all over her clothes and hair. The constant fall of tears and rain mostly kept her face free of mud.

He was just going to kill her but actually requesting that he do it and then having the nerve to actually punch him piqued fight against him when he started to his curiosity. It was natural for people to fight back but she was _good_ at it. Damon wasn't sure why he let her pound on him, perhaps it had been the fire he could sense in her.

"What's your name?" he demanded. He hadn't used compulsion on her so far and she seemed so reckless that he didn't think he would have to.

Addie closed her eyes and weakly attempted to pull her wrist out from under his hands. She knew it was useless but she'd feel stupid if she didn't at least try. "Addison Gilbert but I go by Addie."

Gilbert. If he recalled correctly, and he was certain he did, that was the last name of the girl that looked exactly like Katherine Pierce? Interesting development. This must be her little sister. No wonder the kid was spiraling; she just lost her parents a month ago. He didn't like to recall how he had felt when his mother had passed but he wasn't himself for awhile.

"Well, _Addie_, this a small town. I get what's up. I suggest you stop letting the past control you and _take control of your own life," _he emphasized the last part, making sure he held her gaze. He saw the small eye-roll she gave him. Compulsion it was. "Take control of your life, Addie."

With that he flashed off into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Addie hit her alarm for the seventh time, knowing she could no longer put off getting up. Rolling over to get out of bed, she realized too late that she hadn't needed too.

"Ow," she grumbled, rubbing the center of her back as she walked towards her dresser.

Every year her mother would take her back to school shopping for clothes and she would never end up buying anything because Addie and her mother always had to fight about what was appropriate. Her mom wanted tighter or shorter while Addie wanted it plain and simple. This year she hadn't had to go with her mother and had actually bought new clothes and for the first time since the second grade had a new outfit for the first day of school. The idea made her a little sad, as it reminded her of her mother's death, but she couldn't forever live in misery.

Pulling out a pair of khakis, Addie considered that her taste in clothes had changed slightly over the summer. Taking a mock white, button-up blouse that had the layered look of being a navy sweatervest over it off the hanger, she concluded that she did like having a more professional look some days but other days were strictly jeans and band t-shirt days. Her options in clothing were expanding but it still didn't include the preppy, girly style her sister had.

Addie swiftly tugged on the clothes before finding a pair of navy Converse for her feet. She almost exclusively wore converse and had over a dozen pairs. She wasn't addicted to shoes, just Converse All Stars. One of the other three types of shoes she owned were track shoes, which she grabbed and tossed in her backpack. She double checked the backpack for gym clothes and notebooks and several different colored gel pens to keep her notes interesting.

Slinging the bag over one shoulder she popped into the bathroom and quickly washed her face and scrubbed her teeth. Addie brushed so hard that her gums bled a little; Elena had left her make-up shit all over the skin again. Rinsing her mouth out, she remember what Aunt Jenna had said the last time Addie and Elena got into a fight about the cosmetics being left out. With a smirk, she grabbed the wastebin and swept all the face painting goop into it. Now there was nothing to argue about.

"'Dear diary, today I am excellent and everyone at school will tell me how excellent and perfect I am,'" Addie mocked, nailing her impersonation of her big sister. She couldn't help but to open up Elena's side of the adjoining bathroom and bothering her. When Addie saw her writing at the window seat, she knew exactly what she was doing.

Elena looked up at her little sister with a glare. "Oooh, so close but so not right."

"Totally right," returned Addie. "I'm heading straight down to the bus stop. I don't really feel like doing the whole "Yay! First day of high school" thing with Jenna this morning. Will you tell her for me?"

Elena set her diary down and stood up, walking towards her sister as she talked, "Only if you give me a serious, two armed hug."

Addie made mumbles of protest and bossy big sisters as she walked into Elena's open arms. Once there, she was immediately crushed into her sister who started happily singing into her ear.

"Yay! I can't believe we're going to be in school together! It's going to be so much fun! We'll go to the same dances and festivals and football games and I'll come watch your track meets! Lunch will be just like middle school: Bonnie, Caroline, you and me! My baby sister is growing up!"

With much force, Addie was able to extract herself from her sister. She tried to scowl but a smile kept tugging at her lips. "You are only marginally better than Aunt Jenna. Make sure and give Jer-bear the same treatment; I know it will make his day."

With that, Addie turned around to head out the front door. Until Elena called after her.

"I will if you ride with me to school. Bonnie's picking me up soon."

Addie groaned. She loved Bonnie. Bonnie was actually one of her favorite people but that meant more time with her sister and more time in this house, with the possibility of being caught by Aunt Jenna. Though, the bus was loud, overcrowded, and just gross.

"Only if I get to wait up stairs!" she declared, already sitting down on Elena's bed, tossing her backpack to the floor.

"Deal," Elena grinned before bounding out the room and down the stairs.

Addie eyed the door for a few minutes before grabbing the diary her sister had left perched on the window seat. It had been a few days since she had last read it and she was actually kind of interested to see what she had put for today.

"_Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through."_

Tossing the journal back where it had been. She didn't need to know any more about how Elena could simply decide to be someone new, someone happy and just do it with no problem. Addie would admit that she was handling the loss of her parents better than her siblings and was now actually going to therapy and reading self-help books along with taking her medication, but she couldn't just wake up as someone new. Someone who wasn't so screwed up by being depressed for absolutely no reason. This only made her feel guilty since she had a good life but the guild only made the depression worse.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" carried on Bonnie Bennet, her eyes focused on the road. This was just one of the reasons that she loved this girl, her passion and energy. "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands."

Addie shook her head, this was ridiculous, "Ok, Salem witches and everything, that's cool. Like if your family escaped from persecution or something like that, how historically epic would that be? But, predictions mean nothing. I predicted September 11th, not the exact buildings, but just ask Jeremy or Elena, if she was paying any attention to us right now. I freaking predicted our parents death too, but I'm sure she doesn't want you to ask about that."

Elena, at the mention of her parents, snapped back into the conversation from her own thoughts. "You know what," she snarled, turning around from the front passenger seat to shake a warning finger at Addie, "how about you don't bring up any of that ever again or I'll hit you so hard that you'll get amnesia and entirely forget about it."

The younger sister smirked with mirth, "Please, leave the threats to those that can actually carry them out. We both know you'd never stand a chance against me." She didn't want to talk about it either because if she did, it would only remind her of how much she really blamed Elena for going to that party. For picking that party over her, when she tried to convince her she needed her home to comfort her from her first heartbreak. For going and then making Mom and Dad come get her.

"So you're like psychic now, Bonnie?" Elena said apologetically, turning to her friend. "Right. Okay, then predict something. About me."

When they got to the school, Addie asked where Jeremy would most likely be. The bus had picked him up long before Bonnie had gotten them. Elena pointed towards what looked like a drop of area for 18-wheeler trucks. As she headed closer Addie caught the smell of pot and cigarettes. What kind of school didn't just simply break this mess up?

Addie spotted Jeremy talking to Vickie Donavan, the girl he'd been drinking, drugging, and sleeping with all summer, along with a muscular guy with short brown hair. She hung back for a moment, not particularly caring for Vickie but as soon as she saw the girl and the mystery guy kiss she headed towards Jeremy.

"What was that?" Addie demanded of her brother, Vickie and the boy passing her.

Jeremy turned to his little sister. The last thing he wanted was a lecture from her about Vickie. "It was nothing, Ad."

"Really?" remarked Addie, raising an eyebrow. "Because it looked like some tool macking on the girl you've been with all summer."

"So, it was a little was it looks like. What do you want?" Now came the part where she would tell him he could do better.

Addie never liked Vickie but she had been Jeremy's way of coping. She definitely didn't like her kissing some other boy right in front of her brother when they had been shagging all summer. She crossed her arms and stared down her brother.

"You know, that's pretty sleazy of that guy to kiss her right in front of you like that. Or does he not know what you guys have been up to?" concern for her brother and disgust at the other girl laced Addie's voice.

Jeremy slung his backpack over his right shoulder, just as his sister had hers, and made to get up. Addie held back the small smile; she really didn't realize just exactly how many things she picked up and mirrored from her older brother. He was only older than her by eleven months, making him one of the first to turn 15 in the 9th grade and her just making the cut off to be in the same year as him. Growing up they had always been close and Addie practically idealized her brother. She had wanted to be just like him and had picked up so many of his mannerisms and habits over the years. When their parents died, Jeremy took up a method of coping that, for the first time, she didn't want to follow. The results were her and Jeremy drifting apart but that didn't mean she didn't still love him.

"I'm not talking about this with you, Addison," Jeremy said sternly, using his big brother voice and heading towards an entrance into the school. Addie had to walk quickly to keep up with his intentionally long strides.

"I get it. Of course, I wouldn't be a good sister if I didn't point out that she shouldn't be ashamed about you. She's lucky to be or have been - or whatever the hell you guys are - with you. Not to mention, what if she was just using you so she didn't have to pay for drugs? Maybe she's ashamed of that. I'd be ashamed of using a guy for drugs," Addie rambled on absentmindedly, following Jeremy through the halls. It wasn't until she almost bumped into his chest that she realized that he had stopped walking.

"Don't say that," he gritted out, a hurt look in his dark brown eyes.

It was only then that Addie realized what she was really saying, "Jer, I'm so -"

"Just go," Jeremy said pointing down the hall. "Go to class, Addie."

Normally she would have persisted but she could see that what she had said really upset Jeremy. Addie didn't want to step on any toes so she backed down and headed towards English.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, commenting, making this a favorite and following!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

"I had a run in with your brother today," Elena huffed, strolling along towards the cemetery. "You know he was stoned first thing this morning? Like before the first bell? Did you know that? Can you believe him? I mean, yeah, I get the little "troubled" phase he had this summer but I thought he'd straighten up for school."

A rush of frustration with Jeremy washed over Addie but it was nothing compared to the pang of guilt she felt. There had still been ten minutes before the first bell rang when she had left him, upset by her remarks about Vickie. At that time he had been sober. In those few minutes he must have gone back outside to smoke. She knew he smoked when he was most upset and she could help but wonder if her words had affected him so badly.

Addie had taken the three mile walk to the cemetery in stride, while Elena had been left a little winded. Addie may have been walking at a faster pace than usual, not particularly pleased with her sister's company. The walk for her was nothing; in fact, it was a break compared to running up and down the bleachers at the football stadium. Ms. Allen, the track coach did not ease her runners back in from summer vacation but tossed them into the lion's den.

"Have you ever notice he's _my _brother when he does something you don't approve of yet he's _our _brother the rest of the time?" Addie pointed out. Lightly, jokingly she added, "How come I never get to pawn him off on you when he screws up? How is it fair that _you _can brag about our brother but I can't brag about _my _totally messed up one?"

Elena's breath evened and her voice lowered as they turned onto the gravel drive of the of the cemetery entrance, taking the familiar path towards her parents' grave. "You have more control and influence over him than I do. Makes sense that you should be able to keep a better reign on him."

There were so many things wrong with that idea which made Addie want to explode on her sister. It was over simple things like these ideas that she and her sister would never truly get along and she'd never really like her. She would always loved her though. Family was family.

"Control? I can't just _take control of Jeremy's life,_" Addie snapped at the ludicrous idea. She could barely manage her own life. "And in case you didn't notice, Jeremy Gilbert is a singular, individual person with his own, independent mind. Besides, it's not like he's a dog on a leash that I can lead wherever I want nor would I want him to be that way. I love Jeremy just the way he is, even if he doesn't make the wisest choices sometimes. Now, stop talking and start writing, Scaredy Cat."

Elena gave Addie a dirty look before sitting up against her parents' headstone, pulling her diary from her purse, and beginning to write. Addie sat at what would be the feet of her parents' grave. She couldn't understand how Elena could sit on their parents' faces; it was just weird, even if they were six feet under ground. Worse yet was that she didn't know why she continually indulged Elena in these little field trips to the graveyard. The cemetery creeped Elena so much she couldn't face it alone and yet she found comfort in being near her parents' burial site.

Addie supposed that was why she let Elena convince her to accompany her. Addie had found a way, she wasn't sure how, but she did find a way to regain as much power, if not more, over her life since her parents death. Elena was still falling off Wickery Bridge but being near her dead parents was like a parachute; it made her feel better. Addie remembered that falling feeling and if she couldn't pull her sister out of the air, she would at least slow her down. She loved her sister even if she annoyed the hell out of her.

Addie had taken out a book assigned for school, _Wuthering Heights_, and was simply reading when she noticed a crow land next to Elena's head on their Parents headstone. She thought it was so strange that a bird would willingly land so closely to humans. It seemed to be staring back and forth between Addie and her sister. Elena hadn't noticed but continued to write.

"Elena, don't freak," Addie reassured her sister calmly before using a strong, louder, commanding voice, "Scatter, Creepy Crow!"

Elena had looked freaked when she saw the bird right next to her head but relief filled both the sisters as it took off.

"Stupid scrapper birds," mumbled Addie, turning back to her book.

Elena, out of the corner of her eye, saw the crow return and land in between them about two feet away. Behind it a sudden layer of fog was quickly approaching her and Addie. Freaky graveyards freaked her out; she would come back another day.

"Let's go, Addison. Now," Elena quivered, putting her diary and standing up. As the fog rolled closer her fear increased and she ran to escape, cutting through the woods and taking an unmarked path. It was always something serious when she used her full name.

Startled, Addie looked around to see why her sister was so paranoid. There was the crow and the sudden fog; her sister's fear of the weird and of birds was strong but so strong as to make her run like that? As the fog rose up from the ground, becoming denser, Addie thought she saw a man hiding behind one of the statuesque headstone. Briskly walking, it took a moment for Addie to catch up with her sister. She had almost caught up to her when she saw her fall almost flat on her face, her hands catching her. Addie could hear her hiss as she came up next to her and saw the tear in her jeans and the slight scrape on her knee.

Elena quickly took the hand Addie held out and pulled herself up before turning around on the path that would lead her to the exit from the cemetery. Addie took a step back as right in front of them was a young man, maybe her sister's age, in a dark t-shirt and a dark jacket. The figure she had seen had been in dark clothing, she thought.

"Were you following us?" she snapped harshly, tugging on the sleeve of Elena's jacket, trying to pull her closer to her but she didn't budge.

The young man with hazel green eyes spared a glance at Addie before returning his focus to Elena, "No, I-a, uh, I-a just - I saw your sister fall."

Addie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hangout in a cemetery?"

The guy gave her a hard look, "I'm visiting. I have family here."

Elena had been too startled by the reappearance of the sexy mystery guy from school to say anything until now. It wasn't unusual for Addie to be rude but to someone she didn't even know? She shot her sister a warning glare: _be nice or get lost._ Addie rolled her eyes.

"Wow. Forgive my tactless sister. I apologize. It's the fog. It's making her foggy. And back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all Hitchcocky for a -"

"It was a crow and my mind is not foggy. You found it Hitchcocky while I sensed a disturbance in the force," Addie cut Elena off, closing her deep blue eyes and acting like a meditating Jedi.

Elena and the mysterious guy both looked at her with puzzled faces.

Addie shook her head sadly and sighed deeply, "You don't get the Star Wars reference? Well, I just simply don't like either one of you."

Addie walked past her sister, who she heard making apologies and excuses for her to mystery man, and grit her teeth in annoyance. She didn't want her doing that; this was who she was. But it was hardly like she was going to go back and have a fight with Elena right now over it.

* * *

><p>Somehow she had found her way to the Mystic Grill; it was better than the awkward tension at home. She Addie slid into a booth, thankfully unnoticed by her brother so she could observe him. He tried to catch her attention once but she blew him off to wait on her brother Matt and the guy that had kissed her that morning. He caught up with her again and they started to talk but her view was interrupted as Caroline and Bonnie sat on either side of her at the circular booth.<p>

"Ad," she hated when people she didn't care for, like Caroline, called her that, "have you seen the extremely hot new guy?"

Addie stared at her soda as if she had to think hard to remember him, "Well, it was my first day at the school so everyone except those who followed me from middle school were new and nobody I saw was as hot as the sun, so I'm guessing not. Then again, you think every new guy is hot."

"This one actually really is," smiled Bonnie, bumping Addie's shoulder with her own.

Caroline nodded like an eager puppy, "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all that in one day," asked Bonnie, a bit shocked.

"Obsessive, much?" muttered Addie, taking a sip of her Sprite.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

"Nope, just plain mental," Addie whispered to Bonnie, who held back a giggle.

Caroline hadn't seem to notice Addie's comments at all. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to the restroom."

As soon as her seat was evacuated, it was taken up again by Matt Donavan, Elena's ex-boyfriend. Addie groaned inwardly; if Caroline was an overly eager puppy, Matt was always the lost and wounded puppy you wanted to take care of. A smirk fought at her lips as she thought that she was as much a dog person as she was a people person.

"Hey, Addie, how are you doing?" he asked cautiously, just like everyone else had been since her parents' death.

"Walking on sunshine. And before you ask about Elena, think about it, Matt. Our parents _died_. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months," Addie said, trying to sound patient.

Matt nodded, understandingly, though Addie could see that he didn't. He looked between her and Bonnie, "Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her," Bonnie quickly cut in, knowing that whatever Addie would've said would have been much harsher.

"Give it more time, Matt."

"More time, huh?" he asked, walking over towards the entrance, were Addie was surprised to see Elena and mystery cemetery man.

In the blink of an eye, Addie was somehow squished between Bonnie and Caroline on her right and Elena and the unknown dude on her left. She tuned in to the conversation long enough together that this was Stefan Salvatore, the extremely hot guy, before counting the grooves in the wooden table. She honestly couldn't care less about the 21 questions game they were playing with the novelty toy

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>For those wondering, here is an address for the Addie I am picturing. <strong>_**_i . imgur . c 0 m / _****_COUfWEx . jpg_**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and following and commenting and favoriting! I love you all! I'm studying abroad and have no contact with friends or family, really, and you guys help make it a little less lonely. **

**red05: Thank you for your comments! I hope I continue to live up to your expectations =)**

**Summer Huntress: You'll be seeing a lot of sides to Addie. So good, some not so much. Nobody's perfect.**

**Fantasy.92: Nice to meet you, too! I'm glad you like Addie; I've put a lot of thought into her.**


	4. Chapter 3

Addie strolled through the labyrinth of school hallways, her shoulders thrown back in confidence. If only she felt that way but this was how she got people to leave her alone. Nobody gave her pity glances or asked her how she was; those were reserved for her siblings. Addie was taking control of her life, even if it meant faking a bit of confidence.

She turned a corner towards algebra and turned right back around. It was too late though.

"Addie!" Elena called, her and her new puppy bounding up to her.

She let her head fall back against one of the old blue lockers, relishing in the slight pain of the thump before they could reach her.

"Can't you be a normal big sister and pretend we don't know each other at school?" Addie groaned, turning towards the pair, leaning against the locker with a shoulder.

"Nope. It's too much fun embarrassing you. Stefan brought it!" she said eagerly. Addie knew Elena was just trying to gain her approval of Stefan but she just didn't like him. She didn't trust him.

Stefan spoke up with a smile, holding out an old book towards Addie, "_Wuthering Heights_ by Ellis Bell."

Show-off, Addie thought while Elena looked at him admiringly.

"You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted," he shrugged. And a know-it-all, too.

Addie snatched the book from him. She knew _Wuthering Heights_ by heart. Flipping to a random page she read a paragraph; it was accurate. Inspecting the binding and cover, she knew enough about books to know that this dated back to around the time it was originally published.

"All right. You win. It was _technically _written by whoever Bell and not Emily Bronte. It doesn't really matter what name she went by; the book is the same either way," Addie huffed, shoving the book back into Stefan's hands and continuing back towards math.

Seeing Caroline and Bonnie heading down the same hallway, she sped up to link her arm around Bonnie's, receiving a brilliant smile. Hearing Caroline she realized what conversation she had walked into.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

Bonnie smiled at Caroline and explained, "Technically, Grams says I'm witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out."

"Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so. Fleeing accused ancestors? Yes," Addie interrupted Bonnie, annoyed with this insane psychic and witch stuff Bonnie had been spouting. There was no scientific evidence; therefore there was no explanation. Without any explanation, there could be no truth.

Caroline ignored her, "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

Bonnie laughed slightly, "I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't -"

Addie cut off the blonde, "Caroline Forbes does not pounce on a hot guy? Someone alert the media!"

With that, Addie slipped into her algebra class.

* * *

><p>Addie felt unsettled as the rest of the day went by. She hadn't talked to Jeremy or even seen him. She had stared at the door for all of biology waiting for him to walk in but he never showed. It hurt her to know her brother was struggling so much but she didn't know what she could do. All she wanted, really, was to binge on video games and greasy pizza with him all night like they would do before the accident.<p>

Not exactly being the most friendly person, Addie didn't really have a clique or even a small group of friends that she hung out with. She had followed Jeremy and his friends for the last two years of middle school and they were more than happy to let her tag along as one of the boys. Now, Addie had no idea who Jeremy hung ut with or where he was and she didn't really feel comfortable hanging out with his friends without him.

Ever since they were kids Miranda Gilbert had pushed for her daughters to get along; for her eldest to take Addie under her wing. There were times when Addie was forced to join Elena and her friends, an event both girls hated The sisters tried to get along and truly loved each other but there were just too many little things about one another that made them not able to stand the other. Elena, now that her mother was gone, still felt like it was her job to turn Addie into more of a girl like her rather than a tomboy. Addie just wanted to help her siblings move on from their parents' death and that's how she supposed she ended up outside the Mystic Grill with Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena.

"You know, each comet has it's own atmosphere so in theory, it's just like any other planet in that it could support life. Actually, there is even more; the comet is ice. Where we find water on Earth, we find life usually," Addie prattled on while folding flyers, extremely excited about that nights comet.

"Well," Bonnie said pointedly to Addie, starting to enjoy Addie's obsession with hard science versus the supernatural, "I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there were lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah, well, Einstein's "proven" quote on astrology was proved to be a hoax," countered Addie, using her fingers to make quotation symbols. "He never supported it."

"Spoken like a true critical, analytic, narrow-minded Virgo!" jabbed Caroline, a fierce believer in the Chinese Zodiac and its beliefs and ideas.

"Don't get me started on that, Caroline," Addie said dangerously. She would wipe the floor clean with Caroline's tears as she disproved astrology, yet again.

Caroline ignored the dark brunette, like most times and turned towards Bonnie, "Then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens on Addie's comet, right?" Her conversation about the sexy Salvatore with Elena was much more interesting, "So, then what happened?"

"So then nothing," Elena said simply.

Caroline stared at her in disbelief, "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"It was all chatter, for hourrrrrrs," Addie drawled. "They made me miss _Top Gun_ so they could talk about absolutely nothing."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena we are your friends! Addie's your sister! You're suppose to share the smut!"

Addie shook her head, "No smut sharing for me please, thanks. Don't really want to hear about my sister's sex life. Or in her case, lack there of. They literally just talked."

"Ok, what's is with the blockage?" Caroline demanded of Elena. " Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound," Addie and Elena spoke at the same time in faked awe. They looked at each other, unsure if they were disgusted with each other or found it a cool, bonding sister moment. Addie gave Elena her famous eye roll. With that look, Elena decided to take a page out her sister's new motto on life and take control of her own. She got up and heard Bonnie question where she was going.

"To Stefan's, of course," Addie replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elena nodded, gathering her nerves, " Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." She paused as she noticed Addie was right on her heels. "Where are _you_ going?"

"Letting my sister go to some random guy's house alone to possibly get roofied or date raped? Totally an unsisterly thing to do," shrugged Addie, an innocent smile on her face. Really, she just wanted to be a pain in the ass. They made her miss _Top Gun_ so now she was going to be a cockblocker.

* * *

><p>"People seriously live in places like this? I mean besides the Lockwoods? Oh my god! Is he as much of a dick as that punk Tyler that's been pushing Jeremy around?" Addie asked, looking around at the house in amazement.<p>

Elena rang the old fashioned doorbell then knocked on the door, which opened it a little bit. "Tyler's been messing with Jeremy?" she asked distractedly, pushing the door open a little bit and sticking her head in. Addie couldn't believe when her sister stepped into the house.

"Elena! I know people keep their door unlocked around here but that doesn't make it an open invitation!" Addie whispered at her sister, grabbing at the back of her jacket.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called out, wandering further into the old boarding house with each call of the boys name.

Addie followed her sister reluctantly. Didn't this count as breaking and entering? Addie was fairly sure it did and was fairly sure they were going to get caught when she heard the creaking of the door. Her and Elena both jumped at the sound. Elena gasped, snapping around as a crow flew through the door and past them. Addie was just as surprised but she tried to pay more attention to the bird. It had an odd midnight blue marking on its chest just like the one in the cemetery. She heard Elena gasp again and turned around.

Inches from Elena's face was the man that she had met laying in the middle of the road that felt like years ago. Guilt overwhelmed her into silence as she stared at him, remembering how she had lost control and had basically smashed his face in. Yet, only a few months later, here he was looking just as handsome as he had that night. No… she remembered the bones repeatedly breaking under fist but his face was only bloody, not swollen or black and blue, when he had finally had enough of her using him as a punching bag.

It was him. It was that night. It had been cathartic. She had let all of her feelings out on him. He was the one who gave her a wake up call. In beating him up, she realized she had power and strength left in her to fight and he had to. He was going to kill her but then he let her pummel him and gave her a new motto for her life: _take control. _

That bastard was about to kill her and now here her sister was standing right before him. She shot out her arm, getting a tight grip around Elena's, and pulled her back towards her that she stumbled over her feet a little. Addie slightly sidestepped partially in front of Elena, exposing herself to the man but making it harder for him to access her sister, making it clear she would protect her.

The man smiled and cocked his head, as if inquiring about their sudden appearance.

"I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was," Elena glanced over her shoulder to see a closed door, "open," she finished lamely.

His light blue eyes locked with Addie's darker ones for a moment but she could get no sense of what he was trying to communicate.

"Addison, it's a pleasure to see you again," he smiled slightly. "You must be her sister, Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

Addie paused for a moment. She never told him she had a sister. Stefan must have told him Elena's last name and he had put two and two together. At least now she had a name for _the man_.

A cold chill ran down Addie's spine. "It's good to see you, too, Damon. Elena was just looking for Stefan but obviously he isn't here." At this point, Addie hand grabbed Elena's hand and was trying to pull her back towards the door. "In which, case we'll just be leaving. We don't want to bother-"

Elena didn't know who she was more annoyed with; her sister for knowing Stefan's brother and not telling her or Stefan.

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag," he replied offhandedly. "Kind of like your sister," he shrugged, raising his eyebrows as he caught a look from Addie, who quickly looked back down at her red Converse.

"Please, come," Damon welcomed, ushering Elena by her shoulder further into the house.

Addie let out an internal groan when Elena let go of her hand and did as he said. This was not good. Damon stood waiting for her, his hand out in a welcoming motion. She took a deep breath and walked towards him, letting him guide her further in by the push of his hand on her shoulder. This touch was gentle but she could still remember his hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

"I'm sure Stefan will be along any second," he continued, leading the sisters into a grand room with high ceilings and a large fireplace. If it wasn't occupied by a man who tried to kill her and one who almost reeked of deception, it would have been one of the dream estates she wished she had out of the old novels she loved.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena asked in amazement, looking around at all the old fashioned and expensive furnishing.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction."

Interrupting him, Addie scoffed as she unconsciously walk in further, "What, did you like buy out a whole collection?"

"Well, we left behind a few pieces," Damon winked at her before continuing. "It's a little kitschy for my taste."

"If you think this is kitschy, then you just don't have appreciation for fine art or the Romantic period," Addie tossed over her shoulder looking at a beautiful painting of a Roman goddess. "Just for that, I like your brother better, and that's not saying much at all."

"Addie!" Elena scolded, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"I find myself romantic enough that I don't have to appreciate the period," Damon grinned smugly. "Besides, Addison, if you didn't like my brother better than me, well, that would be concerning," Damon said behind her, just out of earshot from Elena.

She turned around to say something smart but he was already walking back over to Elena who was admiring a bookshelf. Addie followed, not wanting to leave her sister too close to Damon.

"I see why my brother is so smitten. It's about time. For awhile there, I never thought he'd never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

Addie had stirred up enough trouble for her siblings to sense what Damon was up to and she didn't like it. He could take his murdering hands and games somewhere else.

"The last one?" Elena asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yeah. Katherine. His girlfriend," he said as if it were obvious. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope," forced Elena, scrunching her shoulders up to her neck in an awkward shrug.

"Oops."

"Well, I'm sure it will come up now, Damon," Addie snapped. She was the only one who got to make Elena feel like that.

Damon nodded as if in agreement but his words were not, "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end," Elena replied, a tone of pity in her voice.

"I'm a fatalist," he shrugged.

At the same time, "It's reality, Elena. You'll see Stefan tomorrow."

Addie, though a few inches shorter than Elena was quite a lot stronger and knew exactly where to grab her to lead her out of the creepy Salvatore house. She could feel Damon's eyes on them as they retreated.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That was fun. I can't wait to write more of Addie and Damon. Always, thank you everyone for your support - comments, favoriting, following, and silent reading! I love hearing back from you guys more than anything!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

"He's on the rebound," Elena worried to Aunt Jenna about Stefan, not wanting to just be a step in until he was actually ready for someone.

"Plus, I think he has some raging family issues," Addie put in, leaning against the counter, watching Elena set the table.

Elena's head snapped towards her little sister, "Why would you say such a thing?"

_First he tried to kill me and now Mr. Perfect is obviously too mysterious and hiding something. _"Well, neither one has ever mentioned the other," she came up with on the spot, trying to cover up her true thoughts.

"Yeah, back to that, how do you know Damon?" Elena asked skeptically. "He's a little old for you, don't you think?"

Addie literally gagged on the water she was drinking, sputtering and coughing. "Gross! And he's most definitely a little too old for me. Don't even think I look at him like that."

"Ooooooh," sang Jenna at Addie, waving a wooden spoon at her, "someone sounds too defensive."

"He's old, like in his 20's, Jenna. You want me crushing on a guy that old?" Addie rolled her deep ocean blue eyes; it felt like she was doing that more and more these days. Either her tolerance was lowering or people were stupider or more annoying.

Jenna's mouth dropped open indignantly, "Being in your twenties does not make you old. But that does make him too old for you! No one old enough to drive a car for you!"

Addie shrugged, "Agreed. Not like I'm interested in anyone or vis versa or like I would bother with a relationship. No dating for me. You gotta worry about Elena and her boy toy."

"He's not a boy toy!" Elena snapped at her sister. "You never answered where you met him."

"I met him while I was out on a run this summer." Technically it was true. They didn't need to know that he had tried to kill her.

Elena looked frustrated at her sister, "So, some random guy just stops you on your run and you happen to chat him up?" Addie was suppose to be the smart one with street smarts.

"I didn't chat him up and he didn't exactly stop me," Addie grumbled back defensively. Her voice grew stronger as she continued on, "He was hurt. His head was bleeding. He was out in the rain in a muddy tracksuit. I'm sorry if I'm my father's daughter and I care about others. Damon remembered he was out running, most likely he slipped and fell really hard. He had a concussion and some scrapes and bruises. I waited with him until the ambulance came."

Jenna looked at her with a softening expression, "Is that where you were when you came home drenched so late at night that time? When I grounded you for a week?" Addie nodded. "Why didn't you just tell me that instead of storming off into your room?"

"Because it didn't really matter and I didn't really care," Addie shrugged, plopping down at her seat at the dinner table. She just wanted the Damon subject to drop. So she turned the table back to the usual center of the universe. "Basically, Stefan is on the rebound and has raging family issues. A soap opera waiting to unfold. Just walk away, Elena."

Jenna, of course not knowing or sensing what she did about the Salvatore brothers, countered her point, "Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

"Amphetamine issues might be fun as long as they weren't too extreme," Addie mused aloud.

"No! No drugs!" Jenna yelled at her as if she was being a bad dog. Jenna perked at the sound of the door opening and closing, before she ran around to the front of the house, catching the sight of her nephew and calling out for him. "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?"

Addie could hear the annoyance and absence of personality in her brother's voice. He was baked and she couldn't face him like that. She shut out whatever Jenna and Jeremy were saying, not wanting to remember her brother this way. he idolized him but not like this.

* * *

><p>Addie was flaming furious with her brother. She had seen Jeremy hand over a bottle of pills to Vickie Donavan. The only thing that had stopped her from going over there and ripping a new one into Jeremy was the shock that it was Elena's old pills from the car accident that he was giving the skank. She wasn't sure if this made her furious at him for having the gall to steal from his sister or if she found a slight sense of comfort in that he wasn't passing out pills from some kind of dealer. Maybe now that all of Elena's pills were gone it would just be down to the alcohol and pot.<p>

With more force than necessary, the trifold was popped open, and piece by piece Addie put together the extremely powerful telescope. It had been a struggle to lug the heavy thing to the middle of town square, though Elena had been nice enough to give her a ride to the square. She could feel that she was twisting every bolt and knob into place at least one turn too far and it would be a pain to take apart but focusing on exerting her physical energy that way kept her from going back to the Grill and smacking Jeremy in the back of his head with the hope to knock some sense into him.

"Ad," a voice called. Reflexively, her hands tightened around the eyepiece of the telescope.

"What do you want, Jeremy? I'm kind of busy," Addie snapped at her brother, still pissed at the way he had been acting since their parents' death. She knew this wasn't good for him but it wasn't like he would listen to anyone.

"Have you seen Vickie," he asked, his tone genuinely worried.

Addie gritted her teeth, "Nope."

"Well, nobody can find her! She's missing," hysteria creeped into his voice.

At least he cared about something, it seemed; she just really wished it wasn't Vickie. He must have taken some of the pills before giving them to Vickie; they tended to make him a little dramatic.

"Yes. She's missing. She was abducted by a flying saucer in the middle of town square and nobody saw a thing," Addie mocked, realizing she had no sympathy for the drug induced state that he put himself in. "She probably took too many of those pills you stole from Elena and is passed out somewhere. Just so you know, if she overdoses or dies choking on her own vomit, part of that is on you Jeremy. You gave her the pills. Get your shit together and start fucking thinking before you act."

"You know what," Jeremy said, staring at his sister as if this was the first time he really saw her, "fuck you, Addison."

Addie looked at her brother's retreating back as wander off into the small group of people who had already gathered for the comet, presumably still asking about Vickie. Jeremy had never spoken to her like that, of course, she had never spoken to him like that. She knew that whatever happened to Vickie was all her own fault. Jeremy shouldn't have done what he did but that didn't give her the right to speak to him the way she had. He deserved some kind of apology. She'd give it to him if she ever came across him sober.

She started scanning the horizon, knowing it would be from there first that the comet would appear. Addie stopped when she thought she saw movement on top of a building. Adjusting the finderscope and eyepiece along with tilting the scope, Addie was able to gain a better view of the building.

Right on the ledge of a rooftop was Damon Salvatore and Vickie Donavan, with the girl looking as frighten as Addie must have when she felt Damon's hand clenching around her throat. Vickie almost stumbled backwards or was that Damon threatening to push her off the roof? It was hard to tell with his hand wrapped around her bicep and that deceivingly charming smile plastered to his face. She guessed he was tormenting her as he placed a hand over her mouth.

Addie's heart skipped a beat in shock as Stefan suddenly came into view, as if from nowhere. There was no door for rooftop access and she hadn't seen him climb up a fire escape. How did any of them get up there, really?

Stefan said something that made Damon look over his shoulder and start to tug Vickie off the building even more. Was she really going to witness this girl's death? She didn't like her but nobody deserved to be treated the way she was being tortured. Damon, thankfully, seemed to change his mind as Stefan took a stance as if approaching a wounded, angry bear. She could make out his lips forming the word 'no' a couple of times.

Damon tossed Vickie further onto the roof, Stefan catching her before she could hit the ground. With what Addie could almost feel as a sense of arrogance from such a distance, Damon stepped off the ledge with confidence. What were these two playing at? She knew Damon was fucked up the second he tried to kill her and she never had trusted Stefan. Yet, Damon hadn't killed her; he _allowed_ her to beat him up. It wasn't that he didn't have the potential or strength to kill her though. Maybe he just didn't have the nerve to actually kill someone? Maybe that was why he had pushed Vickie back on the roof. She didn't know if Stefan was there to join in on the fun his brother was having, but it had looked like he was trying to _stop_ Damon. Though, Addie highly doubted Damon did anything he didn't want to do.

Now Damon was talking to a crying Vickie, who sat on the rooftop, using her hands to push herself up. His hands were on his knees and he was slightly hunched over, as if to connect with her more. Two things came to Addie's mind: first, she finally understood what people meant when they said someone had a nice ass and secondly, she really wished she was better at reading lips. Damon helped Vickie back to her feet. Addie cursed that their back was to her but when she was getting up she saw shear terror on Vickie's face. She felt a small sense of satisfaction when Damon turned so Addie could see his face fully. He grabbed both sides of Vickie's head and had a concentrated look on his face as he said something to her.

Stefan said something to Damon and the elder brother seemed to give a small shrug. Addie gave out a gasp when she saw the bandage covering Vickie's still fresh stitches in his hand. He seemed to sling her away from himself and into Stefan's arms, throwing the white crumpled cloth at them. What the hell kind of freak show was she watching? Damon seemed to be giving a grand speech, his face broken into a maniacal grin whenever Addie could catch a glimpse of it.

She pressed her eye harder into the telescope, blocking out the pain on her eyeball. Maybe if she got closer to the lense she could see more clearly. Addie was certain she saw dark veins radiate out all under Stefan's eyes and a few up near his temple.

"What the holy fucking hell was that shit?" Addie mumbled, as the veins quickly disappeared.

Not two seconds later, Stefan tossed Vickie to the floor like a rag doll. He was hunched over as Damon had been earlier before though this time it seemed like Stefan was fighting for breath. His brother walked over to him. After a moment, Stefan stood back up and she could see that he was angry; that whatever was going on, he and Damon were fighting.

Damon looked back and forth between Vickie and Stefan a few times before walking over to the girl. He crouched down next to her and whispered something in his ear. He stood up and held his hands out and gestured towards victory; a sign of truce, she had used it many times with Jeremy when fighting over the last piece of pizza or what to watch.

A few words were exchanged before Vickie got up, looking fine, high, but fine and went staggering through the rooftop entrance. She watched Damon and Stefan talk for a few moments before Damon wandered to the side of the building. Addie took a step back in shock as she watched Damon jump off the ledge, into the alley between two buildings. Did he have some kind of death wish?

Addie sucked in a deep breath when she saw Damon walk out between the buildings. He looked around and quickly she tried to look away but it was too late. Damon strolled over towards her and within a matter of minutes he stood right in front of her in the middle f the town square.

"Addison, two times in as many days. The comet must be bringing me luck," he grinned a half smile, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Mmm. My friend is convinced it's a harbinger of doom and destruction. I'm not superstitious, really," Addie's eyes darted to the rooftop Damon had just occupied and tortured on, "but I'm beginning to think that she might be right."

Damon had caught the blue eyes flash away and had seen her watching him come from the alleyway. He'd bet the telescope was positioned so you could clearly see the rooftop.

"Mmm," Damon mimicked, pretending to muse as well, "I'd say it's like trusting the weather man."

Addie's lips quirked as she thought of a song lyric she had written, "Putting faith in the weather will leave you soaked in rain?"

"Not if you carry an umbrella," Damon shrugged.

Addie was pretty certain they were both talking about him, until this point. "What kind of umbrella protects someone like me from someone like you, Damon? You have the power and obviously the mentality to kill me; we both know that."

"Yet, you're here standing," he pointed out.

Addie's eyes narrowed, "I get that the only reason I am is because you permitted me to."

"True," Damon nodded, giving her a smug half-smile.

"So, again I ask, how do I find protection from someone like you?" Addie challenged, beginning to get annoyed.

Damon grinned, "First, I recommend not crossing me. Second, you're a smart kid, Addison, but I've watched you. You'll have to think outside what you think you know to be protected from me. I'd suggest you do it fast. I have a bit of a temper and seeing as you smashed my face in, over and over again, well, you could easily be on my radar."

"Is that a threat?" Addie snarled.

"No," he said, a troubled look on his face, "for once it's not. It's just honest advice."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I do love writing Addie with Damon. Can't wait until there is a lot more interaction between them! BUT I love you readers more! Yes, even the silent ones secretly following. I love everyone who takes a little time to read a piece of my work!<strong>

**red05: Awww! You made me blush and get all giddy! That totally made my day =)**

**fantasy.92: Hopefully, I keep Damon pretty close to Damon. Feel free to call me out if he starts getting too out of character. Addie's definitely got some fight in her. **


End file.
